Oshiete, Shoichi-Sensei !
by Uzuki Chiharu
Summary: Shoichi croyait naïvement en l'innocence des jeunes filles. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne prof particulier : maintenant il a l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise parodie de K-ON!. - UA&BL Pairing en tous genres à découvrir à l'intérieur mais surtout de l'humour.
1. Daily Life

**Titre** : Oshiete, Shoichi-sensei !  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora est repassée par derrière ;o  
**Disclaimer** : Hormis Silvia et Alceo, les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira-sama, matrone des argentés braillards et des noirauds rigolos ~ !

**Message de l'Auteure** :  
Wah? Vous avez cliquez sur ma fic? Serisously? OwO  
Sous vos yeux ébahis, un univers alternatif zinzin. Présence de couple yaoi ou non. Mais surtout, ma manie de mettre en relation un peut tout le monde et de faire apparaître des personnages secondaires que tout le monde a oublié!  
De tout, de tout, de tout, mais surtout de l'humour. Et des super pouvoir.  
Bon, vous avez rien compris, mais c'est pas grave, lisez quand même et poster un pitite review si vous aimez bien~!

* * *

**Daily Life**

L'horizon dégagé, parsemé de charmants petits moutons appelés « nuages » qui gambadaient dans l'immense prairie azurée.

Plus bas, des pétales rosées suivaient le cours du vent en toute inconscience, avec une grâce incomparable.

Une température douce, ni trop chaude, ni trop fraîche.

C'était le printemps, c'était la rentrée.

La vapeur provenant du thé tiède du professeur Irie Shoichi, l'avait lancé dans cette longue observation des environs du Collège Midori.

Shoichi aimait bien la rentrée, pour toutes les raisons déjà citées. Et l'ambiance fraîche et innocente de ce collège suffisait à le requinquer. De plus, il enseigne la musique, sa forme d'art favorite.

Tout allait pour le mieux… il poussa un soupire d'épanouissement, avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé.

**« C'est pas possible, elle ne se SOULÈVE pas… »**

Le roux darda son regard sur le côté, pour voir le docteur de ce prestigieux collège, Shamal.

En bon pedobear, il observait avec des jumelles les jeunes filles qui entraient dans l'établissement. Il était particulièrement concentré sur une adolescente pourvu d'un cache-œil.

Le docteur, très compétent, encourageait le vent à découvrir les dessous de ses futurs élèves sous le regard on ne peut plus blasé de son voisin, qui se demandait pour quelles raisons il n'était pas viré.

« Ca y est… oui ! … PANTY SHOT !

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Aria et Luce, respectivement prof d'éducation civique et d'histoire. Shamal s'empressa de ranger ses jumelles pour accueillir celles qui venaient d'arriver, bras tendus.

En guise de remerciement, l'autre professeur qui était en compagnie des demoiselles lui mit un violent coup de savate qui le remit à sa place. Un petit peu plus loin quand même.

Personne n'alla vérifier si le docteur défenestré se portait bien, ses exclamations devant les dessous des jeunes filles démontrant sa bonne santé. On pouvait même entendre le professeur de sport, Lal Mirch, qui essayait de calmer ses ardeurs à coup de pied au visage.

« Bonjour, Aria-san, Luce-san, Reborn-san.

- Allons, pourquoi tant de formalité ? S'étonna l'une des deux brunes, Ça fait un moment que l'on se connait, Shoichi !

- Je sais… Luce ?

- Non, Aria. Ria-t-elle, Rien à faire, tu n'arrives toujours pas à nous différencier.

- Retiens-le ! Luce = écureuil sur la tête ! Rajouta sa sœur en souriant, et en montrant du doigt son petit animal.

- Haha, oui… tiens, mais où est passé Reborn-san ? Remarqua-t-il.

- Ses fans ont dû lui tomber dessus… »

Suggestion confirmée par les hurlements déchaînés de fangirls dans le couloir. Au moins, lui, il n'avait pas à subir ça… enfin, était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ?

« Tiens, Spanner n'est pas là ?

- Non, il est tombé malade…

- En plein printemps ? Demanda celle qui devait être Aria, un sourcil levé.

- Il a oublié de mettre son bonnet de nuit, donc il a attrapé froid. Fit le roux, en haussant les épaules.

- … »

Dans une maison au toit rouge, un individu à la mèche bouclée éternua, avant de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller, tout en se demandant pourquoi son Mini-Mosca n'était toujours pas revenu avec sa tasse de café.

Shoichi s'adressa à Aria. Enfin, le manque d'écureuil sur sa tête montrait que c'était elle.

« Et votre fille, elle va enfin intégrer le collège ?

- Oui, Uni va entrer en deuxième année avec l'une de ses amies, Bluebell.

- Bluebell, hein… »

Pas le temps de réfléchir sur l'endroit où il a entendu ce nom, le proviseur venait de faire son entrée avec les autres professeurs. Lal avait un air dégouté, sous l'air moqueur du prof de physique Verde, et l'instituteur de SVT Colonello la complimentait sur ses capacités physiques.

Le proviseur était un bonhomme que tout le monde, même les professeurs, considérait comme un grand-père. Il fallait dire qu'avec son air sympathique et ses rides qui lui donnaient un air sage, le considérer autrement était un peu difficile.

Aujourd'hui, il avait l'air encore plus joyeux que d'habitude, chose qui était comme une légende en ce lieu :

« Bonne année scolaire à vous tous ! »

Et à ces mots, il proposa que l'on porte un toast, gobelet en plastique à la main. Il le termina en une seule gorgée, avant d'avoir l'air encore plus rayonnant encore.

Un des professeurs demanda :

« Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Mon fils est enfin venu me voir ~ ! Ça fait une semaine qu'il est à Namimori.

- Ah, c'est super. Dit Irie en terminant la tasse qu'il avait gardée.

- Oui ! D'ailleurs, Shoichi, il a presque le même âge que vous. Je suis sûre que si vous vous connaissiez vous vous entendriez bien ! »

A l'entrée du collège, une limousine fit son apparition, attirant l'attention de l'assistance. Le chauffeur aux cheveux blonds se contenta de jeter un regard en arrière, tandis que les jeunes filles descendaient.

La première mis les pieds sur le sol avec vivacité, faisant bouger ses cheveux bleus attaché en deux couettes. Ses yeux d'une couleur semblable se redirigèrent sur son amie, à laquelle elle prit la main pour l'assister. Les collégiennes otakus la prirent immédiatement pour un sosie d'Hatsune Miku.

La deuxième demoiselle avait un air plus sage avec ses cheveux noirs arrangé en une coupe au carré et ses iris étaient d'un bleu plus profond que son amie. Cela dit, une longue mèche émergeait de sa coupe de cheveux, pour descendre dans son dos. Elle souriait gentiment, faisant ressortir l'étrange tatouage qui trônait sur sa joue gauche, mais aussi sa pureté naturelle. Les anciennes du collège la prirent immédiatement pour une version miniature d'Aria ou Luce-sensei.

Toutes les deux saluèrent le blond avant de se diriger vers l'établissement, en riant gaiement, semblable à ses consœurs. C'est face au presque-cadavre du docteur que le comportement du sosie de Miku changea :

Le presque-mort saisit sa cheville tout en relevant son visage en sang. Elle ne cria pas.

Elle le gratifia d'un coup de pied dans le visage, et d'un ton méprisant, elle rajouta :

« Déchet. »

Ce qui lui valut une bonne première impression auprès des autres élèves.

« Blue-chan, ne commence pas l'année en t'attirant des ennuis. Fit son amie, d'une voix reposée

- Boo ~ ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, Uni-tan ! C'est ce pervers qui m'a pris la jambe ! Se justifia-t-elle, en continuant d'achever ledit pervers à coup de pied

- Arrête. Viens, on va voir dans quelle classe nous sommes. Suggéra Uni. »

Elle cessa sa mise à mort, et se remit en marche en ignorant le rouge qui tâchait ses chaussures et les regards effrayé que lui jetaient ses consœurs.

Devant les tableaux, qui annonçaient l'agencement des classes, ce fut le drame. Elles étaient séparées.

Séparées.

Une veine pulsait sur son front, et une aura inquiétante l'entoura.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on se verra au club de musique, une fois inscrites. »

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de ruminer, la tête baissée, et ce pendant tout le reste de la matinée.

Lors du cours de musique, c'était la même chose que dans les cours précédent : Bluebell n'écoutait pas, entretenant sa haine contre les professeurs qui l'avaient séparée de sa précieuse Uni d'amour.

Derrière, c'était le brouhaha. Certaines élèves demandaient quand même aux autres de se taire, craignant les représailles de leur professeur. Et vu leurs têtes, elles étaient vraiment à craindre. Ou c'étaient de vraies poules mouillées.

« Excuse-moi, tu peux me prêter un crayon ? »

Une de ses « camarades » venait de l'aborder, un sourire gentil accroché au visage.

Tch.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, le déchet parlant ? »

Elle le regardait d'un air hautain, qui fit reculer son interlocutrice, qui revint immédiatement vers ses amies. Le sosie de Miku se remit dans sa position initiale, le regard encore plus noir. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'on l'observait.

Brutalement, quelqu'un mit sa main sur sa table, déclenchant un son qui mit fin au brouhaha qui régnait dans la classe.

« HEY- ! »

Elle se tut, tandis que son regard azur fit la rencontre de celui de son professeur, caché par ses lunettes qui brillaient de façon inquiétante.

Un silence pesant, une tension palpable. Bluebell déglutit. C'était donc ça ce que redoutaient ces filles ?

Son nom était affiché sur le tableau : Irie Shoichi. Devant elle, c'était Dark Shoichi.

« Superbi Bluebell, je présume ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Tu viendras me voir après les cours. »

Sur une trentaine d'élèves, il y avait _toujours_ un démon.


	2. M'excuser ? Moi !

**Titre** : Oshiete, Shoichi-sensei !  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora est repassée par derrière ;o  
**Disclaimer** : Hormis Silvia et Alceo, les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira-sama, la déesses des princes psychopathes et des animaux en feu (et qui ne meurent même pas) ~ !

**Message de l'Auteure** :  
Deuxième chapitre écrit en moins d'une journée. J'ai réussit à me taper près de 3000 mots d'affilé pour terminer à 23h. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai réussit. Ce qui prouve que je suis génial. HAHAHA. *sort son éventail*  
Sora-sama c'est marrée en corrigeant le chapitre, ça prouve que c'est drôle! De toute façon, j'étais en transe quand j'ai tapé tout ça, donc ça l'est forcément. Ah, l'opening de Kodocha...  
Bref, bonne lecture~!

* * *

**M'excuser ? Moi ?!**

Shoichi poussa un long soupir tout en déposant son manteau sur le meuble prévu à cet effet, et en enlevant ses chaussures. Il troqua son rôle de professeur sévère mais juste, contre celle du Shoichi d'intérieur qui se voulait fatigué et stressé.

Heureusement, comme il s'agissait des premiers jours de cours, ils n'auront pas beaucoup de travail. Lui encore moins, vu qu'il enseignait la musique.

Enfin, était-ce vraiment une bonne chose que son art soit rabaissé à ce point… ?

Tout à coup, il se sentit mal. Déjà qu'à la base, Irie s'était lancé dans la musique pour devenir autre chose qu'un professeur…

Ah, il repensait avec nostalgie à cette époque où, des rêves plein la tête, il s'acharnait sur son projet qui ne se réalisera jamais. Puis il soupira de nouveau.

« Si tu as besoin d'affection, il suffit de demander. »

Spanner venait de lui apparaître, avec son air flegmatique habituel. Néanmoins, il souriait légèrement, et ses joues étaient rougies par sa fièvre. Par quel moyen pouvait-on tomber malade à ce point juste en passant **une** nuit sans son bonnet ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi frileux de la tête ?

« Non, ça ira… »

Mais le roux soupira quand même, avant de contourner le blond pour aller au salon.

« Pourquoi tu es levé, au fait ? Tu devrais te reposer.

- Mini-Mosca… »

Une aura déprimante envahi la pièce. Le blond baissa la tête, le regard caché par une ombre.

« Je crois qu'il est… »

Shoichi mit sa main sur son front. Brûlant.

« Ouais, retourne te coucher.

- Mais Shoichi… il est… veut plus… il veut plus me faire de café… »

Le roux n'écouta pas ce que disait son colocataire, trop occupé à le pousser jusqu'à son lit. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le blond l'emporte dans sa chute.

Comme cette fic n'est pas classée MA, l'auteure éclipsera les détails pour se préoccuper des habitants d'une autre maison.

* * *

C'était une grande demeure qui se démarquait directement des autres, rien qu'à cause de son grillage. Pourquoi était-il ici, d'ailleurs ? Pour empêcher les gens d'entrer, ou pour retenir la horde de fous qui y habitent ? Mais là n'est pas la question.

Les hurlements qui se faisaient entendre dans la rue faisaient penser à un massacre à domicile. Ça y ressemblait vaguement. Des personnages que l'on ne présente plus se livrent à leur sport préféré :

Bluebell courrait dans les couloirs, accompagné de son camarade, Belphegor, un blond dont la chevelure lui cachait les yeux. Personne ne savait comment il faisait pour courir si vite sans se prendre un mur, et Mammon, un autre colocataire gardait le même secret en plus du doute sur son véritable sexe.

Ces deux jeunes gens avaient usé de toute leur mesquinerie pour teindre les cheveux de Squalo en blond. Ce même Squalo qui, malgré ses longs cheveux et sa ressemblance actuelle avec Barbie, était indéniablement un homme, cela s'entendait aux insultes qu'il lançait à l'égard des adolescents. Il les poursuivait, se préparant à les transformer en sashimi pour cannibale.

Quant à Lussuria, il mettait la table avec gaieté, assisté de Levi qui faisait tout pour bien se faire voir par le maître des lieux.

Seulement voilà, les enfants arrivèrent dans la pièce suivis de Squalo. Et ce fut le drame.

Les couverts, la nourriture, tout valdingua aux quatre coins de la pièce dans une bataille épique. Le pauvre punk et le moustachu tentèrent tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts causés, mais ce ne fut que perte de temps.

Brusquement, la porte de la cuisine se rouvrit et un autre hurlement se fit entendre :

**« VOS GUEULE ! PUTAIN DE DÉCHETS ! »**

Étrangement, suite à cette attaque de décibels, le calme retomba. Par contre, quelques fenêtres y étaient restées.

Xanxus, le maître des lieux, venait de débarquer ! Son regard magmatique se dirigea sur les trois coupables, vers lesquels il se dirigea. Mais, on vint l'interrompre.

« Xanxus. »

La mère de Squalo, Silvia. Elle était aussi remontée de lui, mais se retenait. Son ton était d'un calme qui glaça le sang de futures victimes :

« Je suis leur mère, c'est à moi de les punir. »

A ce moment précis, Belphegor tenta de s'éclipser mais sa tentative échoua au moment où ses cheveux manquèrent de se faire cramer par une balle, provenant des revolvers du noiraud. Il allait s'occuper de son cas, _personnellement_.

La mère approcha lentement, calmement… tandis que ses enfants reculaient, au même rythme. Un satané mur les empêcha de continuer, et ils firent face au regard d'un bleu glacial de leur mère.

Elle prit le sommet de leur crâne pour les frapper l'un contre l'autre, très fort, tout en disant :

« Com-bien-de-fois-vous-allez-foutre-le-bordel ? HEIN ?! »

Tandis que les enfants protestaient en disant :

« Aïe, aïe, aïe ! »

Et comme à chaque fois, ils terminèrent avec une montagne de bosses, semblable à la Cordillère des Andes.

« Ça fait une semaine que l'on est ici, et combien de meubles vous avez cassé ? Mammon va mourir d'une crise cardiaque à ce train-là ! La moindre des choses quand quelqu'un nous accueille chez lui, c'est de respecter sa maison ! Allez-vous excuser, maintenant ! »

La dernière partie avait été très mal reçue par le cerveau de Squalo. Les mains sur les hanches, l'albinos le fixait :

« Toi en particulier, Squalo. Tu es un adulte, comment peux-tu être aussi puérile ? Je veux des excuses écrites.

- Pourquoi ?! protesta-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu utilises ton corps pour te faire pardonner. »

Bluebell ricana en chuchotant « gigolo » ce qui lui valut un coup d'éventail en papier sur le sommet du crâne, administré par la presque matrone de la maison.

Comprenez cette femme était la mère de Superbi Squalo et Bluebell, qui se vouaient un amour sans fin. Vingt-deux ans qu'elle avait endossé le dur métier de mère, et même si elle adorait ses chérubins, elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient démoniaques. C'est pourquoi son comportement envers eux était proportionnel à la violence dont ils étaient capables.

Quand le père des deux énergumènes entra dans la pièce, elle était rangée et calme. Le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre était ceux des couverts qui coupait, des mâchoires qui mâchaient, des narines qui inspiraient et expiraient.

Xanxus souriait étrangement, son verre de bourbon à la main, tandis que ses yeux étaient rivés sur son voisin de table qui rougissait et mangeait assez rapidement. Bluebell et Belphegor souriaient malgré leurs multiples blessures. Mammon était, comme d'habitude, déprimé par toute cette nourriture précédemment gâchée, et Lussuria, préoccupé, observait l'attitude des autres, craignant une nouvelle bataille. Levi, quant à lui, était trop occupé à faire des allers-retours pour servir son Boss. Fran, fidèle à lui-même, ne montrait aucune émotion.

« Ça, c'est du Silvia tout craché ! »

Ses yeux dorés brillèrent en évoquant son épouse, et il s'assit à ses côtés, tout en souhaitant bon appétit à toute l'assistance.

« Merci beaucoup Alceo. Dommage que tu n'étais pas là.

- Que tu es belle quand tu es en colère ~ ! Complimenta-t-il, sans vouloir détourner le sujet.

- Ah. C'est de là d'où Squalo-senpai tire son masochisme. Fit remarquer Fran, sans lever les yeux. »

L'ambiance d'avant-guerre se réinstalla aussitôt, mais Alceo décida de se préoccuper de sa petite dernière :

« Bluebell, comment a été ta première journée de cours ? »

Elle prit un air triste, presque au bord des larmes.

« Eh bien… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout le monde me déteste… Elles ne veulent pas me parler… en plus, c'est pas juste, on m'a séparée de Uni-tan ! »

Son père et Lussuria la prirent en pitié, mais Silvia et Squalo restèrent incrédules. Belphegor ricana :

« Ushishi ! Ça se voit que tu mens.

- Mais non ! Boo ! Je dis la vérité.

- Bluebell est une menteuse. Révéla Fran à la voix neutre.

- On t'a pas sonné, Keroro ! répondit-elle.

- Tu as été convoqué par ton prof de musique, nee ? »

Sa mère lui lança son regard glacial depuis l'autre bout de la table. Elle s'arrêta net. Dark Shoichi l'avait balancé !

« Dès le premier jour… »

La matrone soupira, tandis que l'autre albinos prit la parole :

« Allons, ça doit être difficile pour toi de commencer dans un nouveau collège, hein ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi et ta maman, nous connaissons beaucoup de monde ici.

- Dont Shoichi-san.

- Alors, si tu es perdu, tu peux toujours demander, ma petite ! »

Il lui sourit gentiment, réchauffant le pauvre petit cœur meurtri de son enfant. Qui se brisa lorsque sa mère parla :

« Ce week-end, tu me feras le plaisir d'aller t'excuser auprès de Shoichi-san.

- MAAAIS ! MAMAN ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Elle venait de crier pour rien, leur mère était trop forte.

Avec Xanxus et son père, elle faisait partie de la Trinité qui gérait l'équilibre de leur petite bande. Xanxus explosait tout simplement quiconque troublait leur tranquillité, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup de travail au quotidien. Silvia appliquait un jugement déjà plus juste, proportionnel aux incidents provoqués. La punition était dans quatre-vingt dix pourcents des cas une excuse à faire, chose que les habitants de cette maison avaient en horreur.

Mais bon, sa sentence ne s'appliquait qu'à ses enfants. Pour les autres, elle disait simplement :

« Rien à faire, t'es pas mon gosse. »

Chose que certains regrettaient souvent, vu qu'à la place d'une excuse, ils se faisaient zigouiller par Xanxus.

Que représentait donc Alceo, alors ? C'était tout bonnement, la gentillesse, le « Allons chérie, ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès ! ». Avec ses cheveux mi-longs et ses yeux dorés, on dirait un ange salvateur venu sauver les âmes de leurs enfants tyrannisés par leur mère.

Mais il y avait certaine situation où même la bonté d'Alceo ne pouvait rivaliser avec son devoir de père… quand il s'agissait de l'éducation de ses enfants, il était à cent pour cent d'accord avec son épouse.

Le soir même, Bluebell fit part de son malheur à sa chère et tendre Uni. Elle disait souvent que si c'était un garçon, elle serait déjà tombée amoureuse de lui.

« Uni-tan !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ta maman t'a punie ?

- Oui, je vais être obligé de m'excuser auprès du prof. Ça me les brise. Dit-elle, d'un ton méprisant.

- C'est Irie-sensei ? Byakuran-san m'en a parlé, une fois. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. C'est vrai que ce nom lui était familier, avant même qu'elle n'ait eut cette petite altercation.

Il fallait savoir que si sa famille avait autant de relations, ce n'était pas pour rien. Ils étaient de vraies célébrités.

Tout d'abord, son père avait joué dans une série qui avait fait un tabac : Psycho-Pass. Il avait endossé le rôle du méchant, Makishima Shougo, qu'il avait joué à la perfection malgré ses origines italiennes. Il maîtrisait bien la langue japonaise.

C'est en se lançant dans le show-business qu'il commença une longue liste de relation. Byakuran était le richissime PDG de la boîte multinationale Millefiore, spécialisé dans la technologie de pointe. Il était l'un des fournisseurs du matériel utilisé lors du tournage, et c'est en se promenant sur ce dernier que les deux hommes firent connaissance.

Qu'est-ce que Byakuran faisait là ? Disons que malgré son statut dans son entreprise, ça ne l'empêchait pas de fuir ses responsabilités, au grand dam de son secrétaire, Leonardo Lippi. On pouvait le trouver à n'importe quel endroit, n'importe quel moment, et pour n'importe quelle raison.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Son frère aîné était une star lui aussi. Chef du groupe de hard rock Varia, c'était un vocaliste et un guitariste que les fangirls se disputaient, même si cela s'avérait inutile à cause de son homosexualité. Je pense que vous avez tous une idée d'avec qui il entretient une relation.

C'est pour cette raison que les autres membres du groupe et le chef de la boîte qui avait lancé ce dernier se retrouvaient dans la même maison. Bluebell et ses parents faisaient parti de cette petite troupe depuis belle lurette, et on pouvait dire qu'ils formaient une bien grande famille.

Bluebell, Fran et Belphegor dans le rôle des enfants, Squalo dans le rôle du grand-frère braillard, Mammon dans le rôle du/de la frère/sœur blasé (rayez les mentions inutiles), Lussuria dans le rôle de la tata gâteau, Silvia dans celui de la mère sévère, Alceo dans le rôle du papa cool, et Xanxus dans le rôle du dictateur qui défonce tout sur son passage.

Ah et Levi ? Ben… le chien.

Mais, cessons ce long résumé, et retournons à nos jeunes collégiennes :

« Si tu veux, je viendrais avec toi.

- Ça, c'est une bonne idée… »

La brune ne vit pas le sourire mesquin qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de son amie, bien consciente qu'en sa compagnie, le professeur sera moins virulent.

* * *

Le moment tant attendu appelé week-end arriva bien vite aux yeux de Shoichi. Dans son lit, il s'étira avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Grasse matinée, ce matin !

Mais son ventre n'était pas du même avis, et émit une longue plainte : rien à digérer. Vous savez combien les estomacs détestaient être au chômage. Le rouquin soupira tout en se levant, constatant alors que son voisin n'était plus à ses côtés.

Il descendit les escaliers tout en se grattant le torse, larmes aux yeux à force de bailler. Le blond était au salon, et se penchait très sérieusement sur le cas de Mini-Mosca qui ne voulait toujours pas revenir à la vie.

Il était tellement penché que de là où il était, Irie avait une vue imprenable sur son derrière. Ça ne l'aida pas à se concentrer sur les restes de ramen.

Après avoir usé de toute sa concentration pour déjeuner, son l'estomac jugea qu'il avait assez de travail, et que Shoichi pouvait retourner se reposer. Tant mieux. Cela dit, il se retourna quand même sur le blond :

« Repose-toi, sinon, tu ne vas jamais guérir.

- J'irais quand j'aurais fini.

- Promis ?

- Promis, je viendrais te violer dans ton sommeil. »

Il piqua un fard et ne répondit pas, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Le britannique se comportait comme un vrai gosse quand il s'agissait de ses inventions : il veillait tard pour terminer, il refusait que quelqu'un d'autre les utilise, et quand il était avec, il oubliait le reste du monde.

En fait, Spanner avait même des attributs qui lui conféraient ce je-ne-sais-quoi de juvénile. Rien que ses sucettes et sa bouclette, qui lui avait valu le surnom de Boucle d'Or pendant une bonne partie de sa vie, surnom toujours utilisé par le rouquin pour le taquiner. En échange, Boucle d'Or l'appelait Poil de Carotte.

Mais Poil de Carotte était un poil fatigué, aussi, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur toutes ses anecdotes et se dirigea vers son lit bien-aimé.

A l'étage inférieur, on sonna à la porte. Spanner laissa faire pendant quelques minutes, pensant que l'inconnu allait partir, mais au contraire, il insista, insista, insista encore…

Le blond finit par céder, et par répondre aux attentes de l'individu qui attendait impatiemment derrière la porte qu'il ouvrit.

« … Hatsune Miku ? »

Devant lui, la Vocaloid sans ses couettes habituel et une chibi-Aria.

D'accord. Shoichi avait peut-être raison au sujet de son repos. Il était temps de retourner sous la couette.

Bluebell n'eut pas le temps de demander si son professeur de musique était là que l'étrange homme referma la porte de façon très malpoli. Elle continua de sonner, avec encore plus de ferveur cette fois-ci.

Pas de réponse. Alors elle s'énerva, et donna des coups de pied dans la porte, sans que les tentatives d'Uni pour la calmer ne marchent.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, c'est le prof de musique qui ouvrit la porte, un nerf ressortant de son front. Encore elle. La Miku, tout droit sortie de World is Mine. Accompagné de la chibi-Aria.

Pourquoi le petit ange était toujours accompagné de la petite peste ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

Contre toute attente, son visage se détendit. Il y eut un silence.

Puis, contre toute attente, une fois de plus, elle s'abaissa en disant :

« Je m'excuse pour vous avoir manqué de respect lors du premier jour de cours, Shoichi-sensei. »

…choc. Ultime. Choc ultime…

Bon, c'était encore une illusion c'est ça ? Il chercha Mukuro du regard, pendant que la fillette s'éclipsait en saisissant son amie par la main.

Le roux l'arrêta.

« Et tu t'excuse pas pour avoir hurlé à ma fenêtre ?

- Maman m'a envoyé pour que je m'excuse pour ça et rien d'autre. »

Et à ses mots, elle s'envola vers d'autres cieux, emportant avec elle la chibi-Aria qui lui envoya des excuses par le langage du regard.

Bref.

Shoichi rentra de nouveau chez lui, tandis que Spanner restait concentré sur Mini-Mosca, histoire de changer.

Lit, lit, lit bien aimé…

Et on sonna de nouveau à la porte, et le nerf qui ressortait de son front manqua d'exploser.

« QUOI ?!

- C'est vous qui gérez le club de musique du collège ? Demanda la bien aimable Uni. »

Sa colère disparu face à son adorable sourire. Une collégienne tout ce qu'il y avait de plus honorable. Pourquoi sa copine n'était pas comme ça ?

« Moi et Bluebell, nous voudrions nous y inscrire.

- Ah… d'accord, pas de problème. »

Il sourit :

« Ça fera trois membre pour le club de musique. »

… comment ça, trois ?!


	3. La Classe

**Titre** : Oshiete, Shoichi-sensei !  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora est repassée par derrière ;o  
**Disclaimer** : Hormis Silvia et Alceo, les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira-sama, la reine des ados en caleçons hurlants et des oiseaux jaunes chanteurs ~ !

**Message de l'Auteure** :  
Encore un chapitre écrit avec mon énergie folle. Quand je me relis, je me dis toujours que j'ai un grain...et je me lance sur le prochain chapitre~  
Dans ce chapitre apparaîtra un personnage qui n'est pas un OC...mais dont je suis sûre, personne ne se souvient! Le nom vous dira sûrement quelque chose, en particulier si vous adorez Belphegor. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, sa véritable identité sera révélé lors de l'omake!  
Sur ce, enjoy~!

* * *

**La Classe**

« I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie wooorld ~ ! »

Bluebell chantonnait tranquillement dans son bain pendant que son frère aîné tambourinait la porte en l'injuriant de toute sorte. C'est avec tranquillité que la plus jeune sortie de son bain pour prendre une serviette pour son corps et ses cheveux, avant de sortir une brosse.

Et la porte céda, pour laisser voir un Squalo aussi blond que la poupée en plastique.

« You can brush my hair ! »

Balança la jeune fille en fixant son frère, la brosse à cheveux lui servant de micro. Inutile de préciser que l'expression de son visage rappelait celle d'un troll face.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent éprouvantes pour l'un comme l'autre. Tout d'abord à cause de leur dispute matinale, mais aussi à cause de l'intervention de Xanxus qui leur tira dessus comme des lapins. Comme tout les humains _-c'en est un, même s'il n'en a pas l'air_-, il aimait dormir. Et le lui en empêcher, c'était quelque chose de mal, qu'il allait de ce pas apprendre aux enfants de Silvia.

Donc, il leur tira dessus en les traitant de déchets. Ils allaient fuir, ensemble, se soustraire à l'arrivée de la mort dans un mouvement commun...

Sauf que Bluebell fit un croche patte à son frère avant de se tirer, le laissant seul avec son _cher et tendr_e petit-ami. En plus de ça, sa mère arriva alertée par les cris de ses enfants.

Peu ravie de trouver sa petite fille de quatorze ans nue dans le couloir, elle décida de s'occuper d'elle, comme la bonne mère qu'elle était. Elle allait la coiffer et l'habiller. De force.

Parce que, Bluebell n'aimait pas ça. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, l'adolescente se promènerait à poils tout le temps... pas besoin de vêtement quand on a la classe.

Gamma, chauffeur de limousine à ses heures perdues, klaxonnait tout en surveillant sa montre, anxieux. Uni avait beau lui assurer qu'elle arrivera à temps, les aiguilles de la montre continuaient de tourner, comme pour lui faire croire que la petite avait tort. Ce qui était **impossible**.

C'est pourquoi, Bluebell arriva par la voie des airs, après avoir été lancée par un quelconque résident de la maison. Le blond ouvrit la porte de la limousine avec justesse pour que la collégienne y atterrisse, puis il reprit le volant en quatrième vitesse.

Dans une autre maison, le calme régnait. Un silence doux, duveteux, juste le son de respiration de deux personnes paisibles et endormies qui se serraient l'une contre l'autre dans le plus mignon des câlins inconscients.

Puis le réveil sonna.

Et Spanner se retrouva seul avec son bonnet qui tomba sur le sol, laissant le champ libre à l'armée de microbes qui vont de ce pas l'attaquer.

* * *

« Ben ? Shoichi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure ? Vous ne commencez pas dans **trois heures** ? »

… _les bras de Spanner qu'il avait quitté si tôt ce matin lui manquaient déjà..._

Pour se donner une contenance, le roux buvait du thé dans une tasse d'un vert douteux, et Reborn le toisait du regard, ignorant les cris de fangirls qui l'emprisonnaient dans cette pièce.

Shoichi constata que, mystérieusement, son caméléon n'était pas sur son fedora.

Il le retrouva, car, en réalité, c'était sa tasse. Et c'est à ce moment que Léon en eut marre d'être une tasse. Une tasse pleine de thé brulant.

Le rouquin poussa un gémissement avant de se contracter, et de mettre une partie de ses doigts touché dans sa bouche pour atténuer la douleur avant de se procurer de l'eau fraîche. Ceci et le mal de ventre qui l'agressait en simultané faisait de lui une _proie_ _facile_.

Quand le mal cessa toute domination sur la peau de l'asiatique et dans son ventre, il rouvrit les yeux sur un Reborn qui avait un caméléon sur son couvre-chef mais aussi un regard lubrique.

Un ange passa.

Un ange saxophoniste qui jouait un air douteux, tout en se mouvant de façon tout aussi étrange_ -si vous connaissez Epic Sax, c'est ainsi qu'il se comporte-_. Pas que c'était étrange que l'expression « un ange passe » se change en cela.

L'italien proposa à son collègue de l'aider. Parce qu'il était taché. Aussi bien en haut qu'en bas.

Puis, un autre ange apparut, un vrai cette fois.

Luce. Luce qui était un repousse-Reborn-pervers.

Reborn décida qu'il était temps de s'occuper de ses élèves, c'est pourquoi il se _changea_ pour leur faire face sans qu'on tente de le désaper.

Shoichi le connaissait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour être choqué par un nain en costard qui s'en allait par la fenêtre de la pièce.

Du côté de la jeune Bluebell, toute la classe était devenue un cercle très fermé dont elle était exclue. Mais elle s'en foutait, parce qu'elle, elle avait la classe.

Surtout qu'elle était dans son élément, l'eau _-même si c'est la pluie, en réalité, mais chut-_. Sa semaine débutant par de l'EPS, matière fort appréciée par son corps svelte et son endurance, elle était en forme, contrairement à ses seins inexistant.

Les autres filles papotaient dans le vestiaire, alors que pressée par le temps, elle s'était rapprochée du bassin. La piscine était grande, spacieuse. Parfaite. Enfin presque.

Il manquait du sel dans cette eau, plutôt que du chlore. Elle y avait goutée.

Mais aussi les cris des mouettes, du sable plein de coquillages, son requin en plastique et le pouvoir de se changer en Shinosaurus _–créature en laquelle elle se change dans l'anime-_.

Pendant que l'italienne commençait une liste des défauts de la piscine qu'elle enverra au directeur, une autre fille s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

Puis elle exerça une légère pression dans son dos, qui se changea en coup de pied.

Bluebell bue la tasse, qui n'était pas Léon, avant de remonter à la surface, énervée comme jamais auparavant.

Comme elle avait la classe, elle injuria l'autre adolescente, qui la toisait d'un air taquin.

Son interlocutrice avait une chevelure rousse, qui devait être plus longue, autrefois. Ce fait étant prouvé par la mèche de cheveux qui se faisait remarquer à cause de sa position, légèrement penché. Ses yeux métalliques la narguaient.

La Superbi, toujours en colère, alla à sa rencontre en sortant du bassin, pour réaliser que la rousse n'était pas une « petite imbécile » si petite que ça, ce qui gonfla l'égo de ladite imbécile.

Lal parvint à déloger les collégiennes du vestiaire, qui s'attardaient trop sur un magazine people à son goût. Sa présence mit fin à un conflit qui allait passer des mots aux mains.

Le professeur ordonna à ses élèves de faire plusieurs allers-retours pour tester leur niveau. La rousse et la bleutée se lancèrent un défi du regard, et pendant toute la séance, ce ne fut que dépassement de soi « à l'extrême » comme dirait l'autre.

Ce fut aussi le cas pendant les cours qui suivirent, Bluebell refusait l'idée de perdre. A la fin de la journée, elle était épuisée. Mais elle retrouva toute son énergie en pensant à sa douce, sa chère, sa précieuse, son inestimable-

« Tu vas stationner encore longtemps ? »

Shoichi se demandait pourquoi l'européenne s'était plantée devant lui depuis la fin du cours, les yeux dans le vague. Ses paroles l'avaient ramenée sur terre.

Ah oui. Le club de musique. Alors que son lit et la personne qui y dormait lui manquaient.

Mais au moins, il y avait Uni. Avec lui, les personnes à l'esprit sain (saint pour Uni) étaient en supériorité numérique.

L'autre jeune fille sautillait joyeusement, entourée de fleurs et de cœurs, dans un décor rose. Ce changement radical avait quelque chose d'effrayant, et Irie ne pouvait qu'être choqué face à cela. Il fallait dire qu'il connaissait Bluebell que depuis peu de temps.

Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent dans la grande pièce de musique, la bleutée fit un bond pour sauter sur la noiraude qui l'attendait les bras ouvert.

Le choc de Shoichi ne fit qu'augmenter quand elles se mirent à tourner sur elles-mêmes en riant gaiement.

« Tiens comme on se retrouve ! »

Cette voix.

La bleutée tourna la tête lentement, pour tomber nez à nez devant la rousse du cours de natation. C'était elle le troisième membre.

Shoichi était toujours en train de constater que l'ambiance de cette pièce avait quelque chose d'étrange, surtout avec la rouquine qui est un peu trop près du visage de l'italienne. Derrière lui, Shamal prenait des photos.

La brune se détacha de son ami pour faire la présentation du nouveau personnage :

« Elle s'appelle Hariyama Himeko-chan.

- Mais pour toi, ce sera Hime-sama, petite ~ ! Dit la jeune fille en faisant une pichenette sur le front de son ennemie. »

Et Shoichi assista à ce qu'était une bataille entre filles, alors que Shamal jubilait. Bluebell sortit ses _coquillages_ et Himeko ses_ dagues_.

Tandis que le docteur faisait une impressionnante hémorragie nasale, Irie s'interposa, accompagné de Uni : il refusait l'idée que l'on puisse être une collégienne et faire preuve d'autant de violence. C'est bien connu, seuls les collégiens sont comme ça, surtout ceux de cette ville.

De sa voix **imposante**, il **ordonna** :

« Arrêtez de vous battez ! »

Faute de conjugaison qui fit cesser le combat, laissant place à une euphorie générale. Toutes les trois, même la fille d'Aria, se mirent à rire.

Mais l'italienne tatouée était la seule à ne pas se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule, tandis que les deux autres le pointaient du doigt avec un irrespect total pour l'adulte qu'il était.

Impressionnant, alors qu'autrefois elles étaient les pires ennemies du monde. Il venait d'assister à l'un des nombreux mécanismes qui réunissaient les gens dans la joie et la bonne humeur : la moquerie.

Et il n'aimait pas trop ça, la moquerie :

« Quatre heures de colle pour vous deux. »

Elles cessèrent de rire pour protester :

« C'est de notre faute si tu es un roturier illétré ?

- Donc, ça fera huit heures.

- Mais- !

- Si on multipliait huit par lui-même, maintenant ? »

…

Le roux soupira, et essaya de mettre un peu de sérieux dans cette histoire qui n'en aura jamais.

« C'est bien, maintenant vous êtes trois. Mais pour que le club ne soit pas dissout il faut quatre mem- »

Seulement voilà, les origines de Himeko étaient plus intéressantes que l'avenir du club, ce qu'approuvaient les paroles de la Superbi :

« Tu me rappelles quelqu'un !

- Ouais, mon cousin est dans le groupe de ton frère. »

Bluebell se mit à réfléchir intensément. Himeko souriait toujours à pleine dent, et dissimulait des dagues sur son corps. Qui pouvait être son cousin ?

La sainte qu'était la fille d'Aria donna la réponse, sans même connaitre ledit cousin.

« Belphegor, non ? »

A l'entente de ce nom, le sourire de la rousse s'accentua. Mais vraiment beaucoup. Beaucoup beaucoup.

En fait, le japonais jugea qu'il était trop effrayant pour le montrer à la fille d'Aria, donc il lui cacha les yeux. Puis, la japonaise se mit à rire dangereusement. Bluebell se demandait où elle avait entendu un rire et une expression faciale qui lui ressemblait.

Puis Himeko sortit ses dagues qu'elle lança dans tous les sens, forçant le rouquin à protéger les demoiselles en détresse de son corps. Ce qu'il aurait fait si son nom n'était pas Irie Shoichi.

A la place, il les plaqua au sol, tout en tentant de cesser le massacre aidé d'un éventail en papier.

Un combat dantesque en perspective.

* * *

**Omake 1** :Appelez-moi Hime-chan !

Dans la salle de musique, un adulte et trois jeunes filles :

Shoichi : Le premier omake… la fiction n'est pas assez tirée par les cheveux comme ça ?

Uni : Comme Himeko fait une brève apparition et n'est pas un personnage à proprement parler, on a décidé d'organiser ça en son honneur. Présente-toi pour les lecteurs qui ne te reconnaissent pas, Hime-chan.

Himeko : Je suis Hariyama Himeko, le genderbent officiel de Belphegor qui apparait dans l'épisode 143 de l'arc du futur. Ravie de vous connaître. *courbette de princesse*

Bluebell : Elle déteste qu'on l'appelle Hariyama, et c'est un personnage tertiaire, aussi important que...

Uni : Mmm, je ne me souviens pas de leur nom...

Bluebell : Arf ! En même temps, ce ne sont pas des personnages **tertiaire** pour rien ! xD

Himeko : ...

Bluebell : Elle complexe dessus, la pauvre. Boo, j'aimerais pas être à sa place ! Au moins, moi, j'ai le droit à des fanfictions ! Bon, même si elles sont en majorité anglaises-

Himeko : *sort ses dagues*

Bluebell : *sort sa boîte-arme*

Shoichi : *sort de la pièce avec Uni sous le bras*

Amy : HAN ! LE PEDOPHILE ! D: *se prend une clé à molette dans le crâne*


End file.
